Gates
|status = Active |datestatus = 2370 |actor = Joyce Robinson (uncredited) Unknown performer (voice) }} Ensign Gates was a Flight control officer aboard the under the command of Jean-Luc Picard. Service history 2366 Gates was on duty on the bridge and working on an aft station when the Vulcan ambassador Sarek was beamed aboard. She later witnessed the effects of Sarek's Bendii Syndrome on Captain Picard and Commander Riker on the bridge. ( ) She was on duty on the bridge when the Enterprise-D encountered a Zalkonian warship in late 2366 and the crew suffered from its weapon. ( ) 2367 A holographic duplicate of Gates passed Commander Riker and his son Jean-Luc when she left the turbolift. This scenario was part of an illusion created by the alien Barash on Alpha Onias III. ( ) Gates was part of the medical staff who received instructions from Dr. Crusher regarding radiation poisoning treatment in sickbay. ( ) She was working at an aft console of the bridge when the Enterprise-D was rapidly approaching a cosmic string due to the influence of two-dimensional lifeforms. ( ) Gates was also taking Mok'bara lessons in Worf's course. ( ) She was enjoying a drink in Ten Forward after the ship had successfully delivered a spaceborne species dubbed "Junior" to the Alpha Omicron asteroid belt. ( ) Gates was working on the bridge when the ship went into orbit of Tarchannen III to investigate the mysterious disappearing of several crewmembers. ( ) She was in the audience of Doctor Crusher's adaptation of the play Cyrano de Bergerac in the ships theater. ( ) Gates manned the conn when the Enterprise-D went into orbit of Kaelon II and took Kaelon scientist Timicin aboard. ( ) was used, Tim McCormack was seen manning the conn.}} She manned the conn when the Trill Ambassador Odan, possessing control over Commander Riker's body, talked to the Peliar Zel native Leka Trion. ( ) Gates passed Data in a corridor when the android brought Jenna D'Sora flowers. ( ) 2368 Gates manned the conn when the Enterprise-D went into orbit of El-Adrel IV and Captain Picard was kidnapped by the Children of Tama. ( ) She came on the bridge to mann the conn when Data showed Captain Picard an image of Senator Pardek. ( ) Gates was again at the conn when Worf met Captain Picard in his ready room. ( ) Gates manned the conn when the Enterprise-D approached a stellar core fragment near Moab IV and was later replaced by Ensign Felton. ( ) She was one of the crew members held captive in Ten Forward by Ux-Mal terrorists while the Enterprise-D was in orbit of Mab-Bu VI in 2368. ( ) Gates manned the conn when the Enterprise-D crew assisted the J'naii during their rescue mission for their shuttle Taris Murn. She later set course for the Phelan system. ( ) She was again manning the conn when the Enterprise-D was infected by nitrium parasites. Due to the loss of the life support system she became unconscious at her station. ( ) Gates served as conn officer during the mission to the Argolis Cluster and when the crew beamed the Borg Hugh aboard. ( ) She had a candlelight dinner together with a lieutenant in his quarters in late 2368. The two were interrupted by Lieutenant Commander Data who detected a huge chroniton field in these quarters. ( ) Gates manned the conn again when Captain Picard was affected by the Kataan probe. ( ) She set course for the planet Devidia II after Data's head was found as an artifact of the 19th century in San Francisco on Earth. ( ) 2369 Like in the last year, she took part in Worf's mok'bara class in early 2369 along with Counselor Troi and Ves Alkar. ( ) Gates manned the conn when the Enterprise-D arrived at Tagra IV and received a call from Orn Lote. ( ) She was also on the bridge when the new Captain Edward Jellico ordered a fourth duty shift. ( ) She manned the conn when the Enterprise-D arrived at Relay Station 47 and investigated the case of Lieutenant Aquiel Uhnari and Lieutenant Keith Rocha. ( ) Gates had a drink in Ten Forward in an alternate timeline created by Q in which Picard served as ensign aboard the Enterprise-D. ( ) She manned the conn when the Enterprise-D headed to the planet Bersallis III to rescue colonists and patients from the fire storms. ( ) She passed Doctor Crusher in front of the shuttlebay shortly after Doctor Jo'Bril's death. ( ) Gates was along with Jae part of the day shift which replaced the night shift in 2369. ( ) Ensign Gates served as flight officer when the Enterprise-D answered a distress call from Ohniaka III and was attacked by a Borg ship. ( ) 2370 She was among one of the away teams which searched for Data and the Borg Crosis on an unnamed planet and was beamed back aboard the Enterprise-D where she resumed her navigational station. ( ) Ensign Gates served as flight officer when the Enterprise-D received a distress call from the Federation starship and arrived at the coordinates to help the Raman. ( ) She served at the conn when the Enterprise-D left Starbase 84 and activated the new warp core. ( ) Gates also manned the conn while the Enterprise-D was in orbit of Kesprytt III ( ) and when the two scientists Serova and Rabal beamed aboard the ship. ( ) She was off duty when she visited Ten Forward while Pran Tainer and Juliana Tainer came aboard the ship. ( ) In an alternate quantum reality, Gates attended the surprise birthday party for Worf at his 30th in his quarters. Later she manned the conn, when the Cardassians under the command of Gul Nador attacked the ''Enterprise-D.'' ( ) Gates was frequently at the helm of the Enterprise-D during 2370, following the departure of Ensign Ro Laren. Gates was a capable officer, and her merits include piloting the Enterprise-D inside an asteroid. ( ) Gates helmed the conn when the Enterprise-D arrived at Boraal II after they received a distress call from Nikolai Rozhenko. Later she was ordered by Captain Picard to go to warp. ( ) She was part of the beta shift alongside Jae, which replaced the alpha shift, including Commander Riker and Sam Lavelle in 2370. She also had a drink in Ten Forward shortly after Ensign Sito Jaxa went missing and again took part in Worf's Mok'bara class, together with Martinez. ( ) Gates manned the conn when the Enterprise-D left orbit of Maranga IV to search for the Duras sisters Lursa and B'Etor ( ) and when the Enterprise-D created an emergent lifeform and the crew lost control of the ship. ( ) In late 2370 she manned the conn when the Enterprise-D received a distress signal from the Vetar. She was replaced by Ro Laren. ( ) Gates served as flight control officer when the Enterprise-D investigated the temporal anomaly in the Devron system. ( ) Memorable Quote "Course plotted, sir." ( ) Appendices Background information Ensign Gates was played by regular background actress Joyce Robinson who received no credit for her appearances and previously appeared as an ''Excelsior'' crewmember in . Gates was named after Gates McFadden, who played Dr. Beverly Crusher. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) She was first referred to by name in the episode Phantasms. The erroneously claims that Gates first appeared in Descent and then in several seventh season episodes, although she had appeared as early as the third season in Sarek. Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** de:Gates nl:Gates Category:Humans Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel